


On His Own Merits

by Readerofmuch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon-Typical Ableism, Fluff, High School AU, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: Talfryn seemed to find himself defined as much by the people around him as by anything he's ever done: he's Marc's brother, that scholarship kid, the tall one from the smallest dorm. He was lucky to be at the school at all. Wasn't that enough?Citadel Secondary was among the most prestigious schools in the country, and proudly one of the most diverse. They had students of many different backgrounds, and even a Muslim principal. If you managed to ignore the thriving old boy's club Principal Mira had done exactly nothing to dispel, and the rampant lack of accessibility in just about every aspect, that was indeed the case. In the real world, though, things were far less cut and dry.





	On His Own Merits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was posted as part of the Penumbra Mini Bang. I would like to thank my incredible beta, Rowan, who you can find on twitter as @assistant manager of death/ dying. My artist is Casey, who is caseykanedraws on tumblr (and I can't thank em enough for eir lovely art).

Citadel Secondary was among the most prestigious schools in the country, and proudly one of the most diverse. They had students of many different backgrounds, and even a Muslim principal. If you managed to ignore the thriving old boy's club Principal Mira had done exactly nothing to dispel, and the rampant lack of accessibility in just about every aspect, that was indeed the case. In the real world, though, things were far less cut and dry. 

"Marc, please!" pleaded Talfryn. "We can take the long way! The elevator isn't that far off!"

“We could,” said Marc, still backing himself towards the steep stone stairs, Dampierre at his side. “But that harpy told me that if I was late one more time, she’d have me speaking to the Principal. Again! If I get one more demerit…”

“Marc!” cried Talfryn in dismay as his brother began to lower himself down the stairs. His wheelchair creaked ominously with each step and Talfryn fought back the urge to freeze. 

Marc actually made it most of the way down the stairs without any issues. He had maybe half a dozen steps left when the Knights showed up.

It wasn’t anyone Talfryn actually recognized of course. Just a handful of faceless football players who needed to get up the stairs immediately, regardless of who might already be on them at the time. 

“Move it, Salamander,” said one of them. 

“Just leave us alone!” said Talfryn.

“Quiet, Tal,” said Marc. Talfryn looked at him, and he winked. “I’d be most happy to move out of your way. I just need to-”

One of the knights reached out gave a yank on Marc’s handles, sending him tipping backwards at a downright alarming angle. Marc yelped, Dampierre barked, and Talfryn dove forward. He managed to catch Marc by the hand enough to keep him from tipping backwards. Of course, that’s when they both realized there was nothing keeping Marc on the stairs anymore. There wasn’t enough room for the chair to pick up much speed, but there was still enough to leave them both winded and sprawled on the floor.

“Are you okay?” asked Marc, already busy unfastening himself. Talfryn lost his words for a second, winded and overwhelmed. “Tal?”

“I’m- I’m okay. Are you out yet?”

Marc shot his brother finger guns as Talfryn pulled himself to his feet. Dampierre circled around and sat, waiting obediently. The St. Bernard was opinionated, but he was also loyal and well-trained.

“Dampierre is ready whenever you are.”

“You’re such a nerd,” said Tal, flipping the chair back up. If this were a story, here would be where Marc’s love interest showed up to help, or a protagonist got some character development. Neither happened, though, so Tal positioned himself for the lift and helped Marc haul himself back up. Dampierre served as an anchor point while Marc sat down with a thump. It was another few minutes while Marc fastened himself back in, wincing, and Talfryn did his best not to fuss over him. 

“You know, the joke’s really on those buffoons. If they knew what I coat these handles with…”

Tal ignored Marc’s words, doing his best to look Marc up and down while he shifted to fasten himself back in. 

“Do you need more painkillers? Some water?”

Marc waved him off. 

“I only have a few left, and you know I can’t get them filled again this month.”

“If you’re in pain, you should do something about it.”

Marc started moving toward the computer lab in long steady strokes, forcing Talfryn to scurry behind him. Citadel’s stone halls were cold and empty, reflecting Talfryn’s hurried footsteps back at him. Every footsteps seemed to whisper late, late, late.

When they finally arrived, Ms.Hardy was at the front of the class explaining the day’s activity. She glared at them both, but said nothing as they both made their way over to their computers. The class didn't have assigned seats, exactly, so much as exactly one computer on the end that actually had room for Marc and Dampierre. Today, the Janus twins had decided to take up residence on the last two computers. Marc tapped the one in his place (no one had ever successfully been able to tell the two apart) on the shoulder. They glanced back at him, once, before turning back to the computer screen. Marc tapped them on the shoulder again, and they glared at him.

"We're trying to pay attention," they hissed, and turned back to their computer screen. They were, Talfryn noticed, not even logged onto the machine. 

"Is there a problem?" asked Ms. Hardy.

Tal froze at the sound of her voice, and Marc shot him a glare.

"No problem, Ms. Hardy. But the Janus twins are in our seats."

Ms. Hardy sniffed imperiously. 

"You are aware this class has no assigned seats? There are other computers."

Talfryn looked out over the cramped classroom. There were two more computers available, assuming either of them was willing to push between the rows of computers with students in front to the two computers at the very back of the room. Neither of them had enough room for Marc and Talfryn's skin crawled at the thought of being so close to so many people, trapped at the end of a corridor of sensory hell. 

"All due, respect, ma'am-" started Marc.

"Take your seats!" snapped Ms. Hardy, making it clear why everyone called her a harpy behind her back. 

"He can't!" said Talfryn, louder than he had intended. "There's no way he'll fit between the computers, can't you see that? There's nowhere for Dampierre to go!”

Ms. Hardy's eyes flashed dangerously, and Tal immediately knew he had messed up. 

"Since you both insist on being disruptive, I'm sure you won't mind explaining your reasoning to Principal Mira."

"Ms. Hardy, I'm sure that-" started Marc, but her scowl was enough to silence even his legendary wit.

"You two should be on your way," she said. "I'll call ahead so that she knows to expect you."

The elevator ride to the main floor was long, and awkward. It seemed to take twice as long as usual.

"Tal, you know you don't need to protect me," said Marc at last. "I'm your big brother, it's my job to keep you safe."

Tal only shrugged. There was no way he could put the strange combination of self-defense and devotion that were his feelings towards his brother into words. Besides, the elevator had arrived, and they had a royal audience waiting for them. 

They weren't the only students in the office. A set of twins were just coming out of the inner sanctum as they made their way into the outer office. As they walked off, Tal could just barely hear their conversation.

"No, Ben," sad the one with the scar across his nose, "there wasn't a better solution than punching him in the face. He trash talked your shoes!”

"Yeah, but they're pretty gay shoes, to be fair," said the taller brother. Under closer examination, he was wearing a tall pair of sparkling heels that definitely had to be against the dress code. 

Then the pair was gone, and all that was left was the empty doorway. Well, not all that was left. The secretary had already brought out her rolling chair from behind the desk, and Marc had begun to unfasten himself from his chair. Anyone who didn’t know him would suppose he was being cavalier, and showing the principal disrespect with every tooth in his insolent smile. Talfryn, who knew Marc better than anyone else in the world, could read the pain in every line in his body. Dampierre pressed his nose into Marc’s hand, asking if he should put himself between Marc and the world until his pain level was lower, but Marc gave the “no” signal. He didn't really have a choice.

It wasn’t that the Citadel was inaccessible. There was an elevator, after all, even if it was far from all but the most remote of classes, and Talfryn was theoretically allowed to leave class and walk the hallways anytime he felt overwhelmed. Calling it inaccessible would be a very good way to lose their scholarship, and be blacklisted from any university besides community college. The school was, to put it politely, “designed for a bygone era”. The walls and floor were cold, hard stone that echoed with every step and echoed with voices that were, at times, up to three floors away, and the doorways were low and narrow. Talfryn was no stranger to ducking ito most of his classes, or of running forehead first into the arches that dotted the ceiling. The principal’s office, though, was the worst. It was designed to create a properly dignified, authoritarian environment, with a low and unfortunately narrow door. Marc’s chair was too wide to fit through, and of course it was improper to meet with the principal anywhere other than her office for a disciplinary matter. She was also, unfortunately, allergic to dogs. 

Marc waved off Talfryn as he moved to help him transfer.

“Hold the chair still,” he said. To anyone else, it would have sounded rude. To Tal, it was a plea. Dampierre helped his master transfer and moved to follow him into the office. 

“Dampierre, stay!” 

Marc settled himself into the chair, and gestured wordlessly at the door. Dampierre whined, but Marc didn't look at him. Talfryn pushed him through carefully, abandoning him just inside the door to pull one of the heavy oak chairs out of the way. 

“Are you quite finished?” asked Principal Mira dryly from behind her desk.

Marc didn’t respond immediately. He twisted in his chair, sending Talfryn scurrying out of his way. He launched himself across the room, spinning just in time to catch himself on the desk. Talfryn stepped forward quickly, to keep the chair from falling out from underneath him completely. The Principal stared at them in unabashed horror as Marc settled himself and Talfryn plopped himself unceremoniously into a stiff oak chair that was just a little too narrow to be comfortable for most people. Talfryn could feel the chair pressing imprints into his skin. 

Principal Mira stared at them both, while Talfryn tried to look anywhere else. He wound up compromising, and staring at her headscarf as she lectured them at length on listening to their teachers, and showing up on time for class. Finally, she paused, and Talfryn realized she probably expected them to speak. He blinked once.

“Huh?”

“I asked,” she said, with the all too familiar air of someone who was tired of repeating herself, “if you have anything to say on your own behalf.”

Talfryn glanced at Marc. He was the English major, after all, and he was far more eloquent than Talfryn. Currently, though, he was holding a white knuckled grip on the office chair. Tal could ask him directly to speak, but that would only get them both into more trouble. 

"Yes ma'am," said Tal. "We didn't mean to be disrespectful. We were late because Marc has literature first period, and-"

"As I've already said," interrupted principal Mira, "I am not interested in excuses. I understand that there are challenges to being a student with your brother's... conditions, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment."

"Y'know," said Marc, "I am sitting right here."

The principal flushed, but did not respond. 

"Now, traditionally, you both would have to serve a long stint in detention for this. However, here at Citadel Secondary we like to explore alternative disciplinary methods from time to time. "

Marc and Talfryn glanced at each other, uncertain.

"A team is coming to take some pictures and video of the school in order to showcase its many benefits for incoming students. It's very important that we showcase the diversity this school has to offer so Marc, if you're willing, you could spend your Saturday showing the photographers around and helping them get a sense of the school."

Marc made a face, and Principal Mira held up a hand to stop him from rejecting her outright. 

“As thanks for your participation, you won't receive a demerit for your actions today.” 

"Who wouldn't want my glorious face in their ads?" asked Marc. The principal beamed at him, and he shot Talfryn a wink. Talfryn allowed himself to hope he might be able to get out of this scot-free. Then Mira turned her gaze towards him, and he shrank into his seat.

"Talfryn, you're a biology student, yes?"

She already knew the answer, but Talfryn knew from experience he was supposed to play along, so he nodded. Principal Mira raised an eyebrow at him. Even though he could feel the edges of a nonverbal episode hovering around him like fog, he forced the words through it. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Your task is to be something entirely different then..."

When the two finally left the office, Marc didn't just look tired. He looked completely grey. Talfryn had to lift him from the roller chair to his own unassisted, even though being touched made his skin crawl. Marc waved him off when he went to push though, which was always a good sign. A Marc that would let someone else push him was a Marc that was very nearly ringing death's doorbell. By the time she'd released them, both boys had missed all but the last 15 minutes of class. Neither was that broken up about missing computers. 

The real problem was that now was lunch period for half the school, including both of them. 

When they arrived at the lunchroom, it was empty. The bell was a few minutes from ringing, though, and the counters were all open, so Tal went through the narrow corridor. He served Marc first. He was halfway back to the line when the lunch bell rang for real. He covered his ears reflexively, but the sound still cut deep. He froze as the lunchroom began to fill with people. Everything was loud and the line was shining and jostling. He couldn’t- he didn't want to go through it it, but he needed to eat. He- he- he-

A few seconds later, Marc was beside him, tugging on his shirt to get him moving again. He was saying something, and Tal made a conscious effort to tune in.

“-Tal, don't worry. Rilla can grab you something. Come sit down.”

Talfryn nodded mechanically, and took his seat. Marc pulled out his phone to send Rilla a quick text, and ordered Dampierre onto Talfryn’s lap. The weight gave him something to focus on and Talfryn felt settled at last. He was still quiet though, at least until Marc shoved his tray in front of him.

“Marc, I can't take this. You need to eat so you can take your meds!”

“Yeah, and when Rilla brings a new tray, I will. You need to eat, especially after one of your episodes.”

Out of strength to argue, Tal took a bite of what the student body generally assumed was meatloaf. Marc kept up a conversation as best he could with Talfryn mostly non-verbal (“You'd think they’d have better food at such a fancy place!”) but they were both relieved when their friends started to filter in. Damien was first- he couldn't very well carry a lunch tray and his crutches. He sat at the far end of the table and settled his broken leg, then spent the next five minutes staring adamantly at his phone, trying desperately not to make eye contact. Tal could sympathize, but the guy didn't have to be so much of a dick about it the rest of the time. Damien practically melted when his best rival showed up carrying two trays of food like they were no heavier than a pair of chocolate bars. 

Soon enough, the whole lunch table was bustling. Rilla showed up and (much to Damien’s chagrin) plopped down next to Marc. Caroline, who sat with them because she and Angelo didn't completely hate each other and her girlfriend wasn't out yet, arrived last. Talfryn ate his lunch without saying much of anything to anyone. No one spoke to him, either, which wasn't unusual. No one here had much to say to him. 

The rest of the day passed in a haze. Marc had Comparative World Literature with a professor who had yet to realize that the British Empire was no longer a thing, so he bade Talfryn farewell, promising to use the elevator this time. Rilla walked with Talfryn most of the way to Intro Chem, which was technically in the same hallway as Advanced Biochem. Talfryn could still feel Marc’s fingerprints all over it. She was too careful, too gentle. Still, he liked Rilla so he let it go. 

Afternoon classes passed in a haze. Damien’s tall friend from the team was in the same chemistry class, but he sat at the front of the room. Talfryn sat at the back, trying to take up as little space as possible. Even Advanced Biology didn't manage to cheer him up. It was only for students who'd chosen the biology focus, but that didn't mean they were any good at biology. The class was spent making yet another pass at meiosis versus mitosis, and Talfryn fought back the urge to groan. 

Dinner, at least, was quieter. Most of the day students had gone home, and so even though the table was exactly as full as it had been before, Talfryn felt less overwhelmed. He could actually track conversations, at the very least, rather than just letting them wash over him. He ate cold apple turnover, and pretended to have friends. Marc and Damien were having a furious debate over the proper use of the word irony, with Angelo paying rapt attention, while Rilla ate with one hand while writing furious notes with the other. Between the two debaters Caroline was on her phone, looking very annoyed. Meanwhile, the new international student (Arum, Rilla had said) was reading a book in a language that looked vaguely cyrillic and ignoring everything that was going on around him. Tal still felt half out of it, but he managed to keep enough focus on reality to eat his spaghetti. 

“So, what’s everyone planning to do for the big dance?” asked someone. Talfryn was absolutely stunned to discover that it was him who’d spoken. Not everyone looked up, but he garnered a far amount of attention. 

“I don’t suppose I’ll attend,” said Arum. That did manage to draw the attention of the entire table.

“Friend lizard, you simply must!” said Damien, Tal shot his brother a look, but Marc only shrugged as the conversation continued around them.

“It’s not like there’s anything else to do,” muttered Caroline. Marc shot her a glare, which she ignored.

“Look, the dances here are always a ton of fun,” he said. “Plus, they’re only a little homophobic!”

Caroline rolled her eyes. Talfryn couldn't tell if it was closer to annoyance or fond exasperation, but she didn't say anything else. 

“Everyone from the dorms goes,” said Rilla. “Otherwise, there's nothing to do. It's not usually too lovey-dovey, unless you want it to be.”

She smiled at Damien, who was looking at her in a way that made Tal’s stomach flip. He set down his fork and pushed his tray back. Marc noticed, even as the rest of the table got swept into a conversation weighing the merits of various dances in the past.

“You alright Tal?”

He nodded, a quick, sharp bob of his head that Marc probably saw through in a heartbeat. 

“Just not hungry.” 

“Can I have your dessert then?” 

Tal pushed his pudding cup across the table towards Marc, and put their trays away. By the time he came back, the meal was over and everyone else had packed up their belongings. 

“What’s next?” asked Arum. “Not more study time, I should hope.”

“Not remotely,” said Damien.

“We have free time,” said Marc. “Come on, we’ll show you. Hyperion still has to eat, and showers aren’t until nine.”

Arum looked thoroughly befuddled as he followed the group. Talfryn hung near the back. 

Later, he kept Dampierre company while Marc played basketball. It was loud, but in a way he could tune out. Marc was only grudgingly allowed to play, but he was good, and since the others let him join Talfryn didn't have to be on the court himself. Still no way they’d let him join any of the school’s official teams, of course, but he faced off against Caroline and Angelo, with a few other Knights padding the ranks. None of them looked familiar, but the sight of them still made Tal’s stomach twist. 

Down the court Damien was showing off against Arum, despite the broken leg, and Rilla was watching with rapt attention. She’d tried frustration earlier, but her boyfriend was stubborn. The best she could do was watch. 

Dampierre settled onto Talfryn’s lap as the game went on. The weight let Talfryn zoom out a little bit, and take the focus off the noise. Overload felt like someone had zoomed the world in too far: Tal couldn’t tell what he was supposed to be looking at because all he could see was a pixelated blur of colours. The dog in his lap helped to bring the world back into focus. 

The game took a break for water. Talfryn had completely lost track of time until Marc rolled up to him and Dampierre. Dampierre stood up, and trotted over to Marc, who gave the command for his water bottle. He also, Talfryn noticed, took a painkiller. Good. 

Dampierre wagged his tail and broke Tal’s train of thought. He sat down, and Marc sighed.

“I-I can take him out if you want,” said Talfryn. “He could probably use some time outside of his vest.”

Marc shot him a dubious look. Tal had taken Dampierre out before, but he didn't usually volunteer. Talfryn grinned sheepishly back at his brother. 

“Will you be okay going out alone?” 

Tal hesitated, and Angelo jumped on his pause.

“I'd be more than happy to accompany friend Talfryn and your dog outside!”

Marc turned to Talfryn, who froze.

“Are you good with that?”

Tal probably nodded, and possibly spoke out loud, because not five minutes later he and Angelo were walking down an echoing stone hallway, ducking in unison to avoid the stone arches. 

“So, young Talfryn, have you considered joining the team?” asked Angelo. “We could use someone of your size.” 

His words echoed in the halls, joining the chorus of Dampierre’s clicking nails and the distant sound of rebounding basketballs. 

“I am literally one year younger than you,” said Talfryn. “And I'm not really one for sports.” 

Tal could feel himself tensing up, but he couldn't do anything to it. 

“Friend Talfryn, are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you, but I've seen your skill at basketball. I only-” 

Angelo moved forward to put a hand on Tal’s shoulder. Talfryn shut his eyes and winced, tugging on Dampierre’s lead without noticing. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again to find Dampierre in a blocking position in front of him.

“Good boy, Dampierre,” he said, kneeling to scratch him behind his ears. 

“Did you teach him how to do that?” asked Angelo, peering at Dampierre.

“I think Marc taught him that particular trick, but I helped with some of the others. Especially the fetch quests.”

Angelo barked out a laugh, and grinned at Talfryn. Tal felt something loosen inside of him, and he grinned back. 

“You can pet him, if you want. He likes belly rubs.”

Angelo gave a few tentative pats, and Dampierre wagged his tail happily. Then Talfryn stood again, and the group headed out into the night. 

Once they were outside, Dampierre was quick to lead them to his designated area. Tal cleaned up after him and sanitized his hand in silence. Finally, it was Angelo who spoke.

"You're a biology focus, right?"

Tal squinted at Angelo.

"You're in bio with me, you know I am."

"Of course."

Angelo coughed awkwardly, and Tal sent Marc a text. 

"I was wondering-" started Angelo.

"Listen, I-" said Talfryn, at the same moment.

Both stopped. Dampierre barked, and Talfryn knelt to give him a scratch. He glanced at his phone.

"Alright buddy, looks like you get a little extra time out here."

Talfryn glanced at Angelo awkwardly.

"You don't have to stay, but Dampierre needs to get more exercise today."

"It would be my pleasure!" bellowed Angelo, back to his old enthusiasm. Tal grinned at him despite himself. They walked together to the empty soccer field. 

Talfryn pulled a tennis ball he hadn't realized he was carrying out of his pocket. Dampierre perked up the moment he saw it, but did not move until he was unclipped from his lead. 

"May I?" asked Angelo. Talfryn handed him the tennis ball wordlessly and Angelo hurled it off into the dark. The field was lit, thankfully, and Dampierre took off. 

"Why did you ask about my focus?" blurted Talfryn, without looking away from the dog. He saw Angelo glance at him in his peripheral vision, but did not look over. 

"I changed majors last year to general science with a geology focus. They put me in advanced biology because it was the only class with seats and it has proven to be a more formidable challenge than I had first thought.. I was hoping- I was hoping you might help me."

"I- yeah, sure I- yes."

Angelo grinned broadly, and moved forward. Before he actually hugged Talfryn, though, he stopped and offered a high five. 

"And that's all that happened," finished Talfryn. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed. On the floor across the room, Marc paused in his brushing of Dampierre to raise one suspicious eyebrow at his brother.

"Whatever you say, brother. You should know, though, that I'm about 70% certain Angelo's straight."

Talfryn flushed, and his stomach churned. 

"It's not like that!"

Marc turned back to Dampierre, who harrumphed at being ignored for so long. He brushed long, steady strokes, and didn't look at Talfryn.

"You know that I love you, right? I can be stupid sometimes, but-"

"I know. I just- it isn't like that."

"Okay."

The room fell into comfortable silence. Dampierre wagged his tail slowly in a sleepy sort of contentment, and Marc let the conversation drop. 

In truth, the next few days passed similarly. Marc spent the free period after school with Dampierre, and Talfryn spent his free period with Marc. The football team practiced on the main field, but that didn't mean Marc couldn't train. The only difference from Talfryn's norm was that now someone actively sought him out. Angelo met him during the mandatory residence study period, and Talfryn helped him. It felt good to be helping someone other than Marc. He wasn't helping because he was the little brother, or because there was no one else who could do it. Someone actually wanted to spend time with him.

Friday night movie night was always the highlight of the week. Everyone from Citadel dorm piled into the common room and fought for seats. That Friday in particular, Marc had laid claim to the entire pile of worn out bean bag chairs despite the fact that he couldn't actually sit up on them, and seemed to be napping spooning Dampierre. Rilla and Damien had taken up their customary position on the sagging couch, with Arum perched awkwardly on the far cushion. He was already sliding toward Damien in the middle. Angelo had beat Caroline to the good couch, and was taking up the end that could actually see the screen. She had her feet up in his lap as punishment, still wearing the socks from football practice. The TV in Citadel hadn't been updated in something like ten years, despite the fact that it was the oldest (and smallest) of the dorms. Mr. Hellicort had set up Lilo and Stitch on the TV, and was snoring loudly from his place on the loveseat students were prohibited from sitting in. He looked about five minutes from fusing with the couch. 

Talfryn looked out at the room from the soft chair in the corner, and smiled. For once, he actually felt like he might belong. 

Of course, when he had to wake up at 5AM three days later, he was somewhat less than enthused. Detention was one thing, but did it have to be so early? Dampierre whined as he left, but Talfryn didn't give him more than a pat on the way out. 

Talfryn was still half asleep as he wandered into the kitchen. Breakfast wasn't officially until 7:30, but there was sometimes oatmeal or cold cereal for the early risers and the football team. Today he was in luck. Someone had even boiled the kettle already. He blamed his fatigue for the fact that he didn't see Angelo sitting at their usual table. 

“Good morning friend Talfryn!” said Angelo, far too awake.

“Huh?” said Talfryn, completely uncaffeinated. 

“I said good morning! I only have a few minutes here though, I have to meet Mr. Hydren outside in fifteen minutes.”

“You too?”

Tal finished putting his bowl together and poured himself a cup of coffee he knew he couldn't have time to finish before sitting down across from Angelo.

“I'm sorry?”

Tal swallowed his oatmeal. 

“I got detention,” he explained. “I have to meet the hydra on the baseball diamond.” 

“Strange…” 

Ten minutes later and the two were standing in the middle of an empty baseball diamond. Angelo was infodumping about the stone used to build the school, while Tal tried not to shiver. The morning was cold, and so foggy it felt like he couldn't focus his eyes. Mr. Hydren was nowhere in sight, which surprised neither one of them. The hydra was well known for being absolutely poisonous to be around in the morning. 

“Do you think he's coming at all?” asked Angelo. 

Talfryn glanced around the baseball diamond. The fog made it hard to see, but there was definitely a ziploc bag taped to the fence. 

“There’s a note in here, look,” said Talfryn. 

Hello boys,  
I’m sorry I wasn’t able to join you, but all the clues are here for the scavenger hunt. Good luck! Hopefully everything I’ve taught you will be of some use. Tie the ribbons to each of the indicated species, one colour for each.  
-Mr. Hydren 

“Excellent!” said Angelo. 

“Something like that,” said Tal, fighting back the urge to groan loudly. 

Ten minutes of odd clues later, Talfryn was grudgingly starting to enjoy himself. 

"This local species is a terrible pun: trees, trees, trees," said one particularly odd clue. "More trees makes me ill! Look for the largest specimen, close to the soccer field."

Angelo was stumped. Talfryn was almost physically ill. 

"Trees, trees, trees," he said, almost against his will. "I'm sycamore trees."

"Truly, a most excellent jest!" said Angelo and then frowned. "It seems being Damien's roommate has been more impactful than I had thought."

"I get it," said Talfryn. "Marc always has the most ridiculous jokes. Most of them don't make any sense!"

"Most people don't," said Angelo. "Young- that is to say, friend Talfryn, you're quite refreshing, I think."

"You too," said Talfryn, surprised to realize he meant it. 

They solved another clue easily, tying blue ribbons to a particularly nasty patch of blackberry brambles. Angelo pricked himself badly and swore.

“Here, let me,” said Talfryn, pulling a bandage out of his pocket and taking Angelo’s hand in his own. “This shouldn’t be too hard to deal with.” He looked up to gauge Angelo’s reaction and their eyes met. Talfryn lost the ability to breathe for a second as Angelo looked at him. 

"I must confess something," said Angelo, and Talfryn's heart clenched. He had a friend, now, but he wasn't exactly out. What if Angelo wanted something more from him? He like having friends, but the thought of Angelo- of anyone, really, looking at him the way Damien and Rilla looked at each other made him nauseous. 

“Before you do, you should know that I-”

“I’m aro ace,” said Angelo at the same moment. “Wait, what?”

“I don’t do romance,” said Talfryn. 

“Excellent!”

“Wait, what?”

Talfryn slipped pulling the thorn out of Angelo’s hand. Angelo hissed.

“Sorry, sorry!”

“No worries, fried, though perhaps the first aid is best left to Rilla. More to the point, I think we have more in common than first appeared,” said Angelo.

“It would seem so,” said Talfryn. He finished putting the bandage on Angelo’s hand and smiled. 

“There we go. Now, there are only a few clues left. Just take a look at this one,” said Tal, ponting at the sheet of clues.

“That one is quite simple,” said Angelo. “It’s important not to take a knowledge of geology for granite!”

“That’s awful,” said Talfryn. “Come on, let’s get looking.”

If someone had told Talfryn even a few weeks ago that he’d be spending a morning with “Sir Angelo the Strong”, he would have cursed his luck. Telling him he’d be enjoying himself would likely lead to a disbelieving snort. And yet, here he was. 

It wasn’t a bad morning at all. The sun was starting to burn away the fog and Talfryn had the entire morning to solve terrible puns with his friend. His friend! Not Marc or one of Marc’s friends. A friend Talfryn had made on his own merits. 

“You know something, Angelo?”

“Hm?”

“I think it’s going to be a beautiful day.”

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Image Description: a transparent drawing of a cluster of medium green vines in the shape of an upside down heart with two bars at the bottom and two mirrored swirls coming off the point to either side. There's a line of small red-pink trumpet shaped flowers hanging off the bottom of the swirls and the heart, and two indigo hyacinth flowers on the heart. There are also two yellow roses on the heart shaped part, one on the tip of the left swirl, one on the end of the right swirl and one on the right bar. Underneath it all is a copper colored line as a structure for the vines. End Description]


End file.
